


Percentages

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Timeless Fics [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hogging the Covers, Married Life, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: He once heard someone say that marriage was supposed to be 50/50: Half and half, a joint effort, equal in every way.That person clearly had never met Jiya.
Relationships: Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Series: Bite-Sized Timeless Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Percentages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I started posting my little Grimm ficlets from Tumblr on here, just for easy locating, and I decided I liked that, so I'm going to try to do that with my Timeless fics, too. Please enjoy this bite of fluff the two deserve!
> 
> The prompt for this was "33%."

He once heard someone say that marriage was supposed to be 50/50: Half and half, a joint effort, equal in every way. 

That person clearly had never met Jiya. 

Rufus sighs, turning to study his sleeping bride. She’s as beautiful as she was the day he met her, even now, with years of war under their belts. She also seems wonderfully at peace, breathing deep and even beside him. It’s all he could possibly wish for. 

Except, possibly, some of the covers. 

Jiya has cocooned herself in her sleep, taking every scrap of bedding with her. And the bunker in the summer isn’t as bad as in the winter, but it’s still underground. 

He’s not asking for much. If she doesn’t want to spare half the bedding, he’ll be content with less. Much less. 25%. 33%. Whatever. Just… Not 0%. 

Of course, he could easily wake her up and ask; she’d be happy to share. But rest is all too rare these days, and he can’t bring himself to deprive her of what little she can get. And she clings to the blankets far too tightly for him to sneakily pull them away. 

_ Fine then.  _

He wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her as close as possible. If he can’t have the blankets, at least she can share her body heat. 

(When she wakes, her cheeks tinge light pink, and she shifts, wrapping the covers around both of them. Really, he muses, as she snuggles into his chest, he has very little to complain about.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
